rio is kidnapped
by iceprinceryuu
Summary: rio is kidnapped and kiri is out there to save her but gets beaten up in process. one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

5:30 p.m.

With rio and kiri

It was a normal day and kiri and rio were on their way home from market.

"hey, onee-chan I really enjoyed today, even if some stuck up fans were also there." Said rio to kiri with a huge grin on her face.

"right, after so much time we get to spend so much time with eachother." Kiri said facing rio with an identical grin.

Unbeknownst to them in shadows some one with a camera was following them grinning madly.

Same time

With others of crash and hana

"hey hana chan where did kiri go? Its so boring without him." Said yugo trying to whine like a little kid and succeeding with flying colors.

"yugo stop whining like a little kid. Because of you we are here in the park." Said hana.

"well, I think yugo is right without kiri it really is boring." Junpei said agreeing with yugo.

"not you also." Hana said looking tired.

"well hana chan where is kiri? You never told us about it." Said yugo again.

"oh, right well, you see, kiri is out with his little sister as he doesn't want her sister to go alone shopping and also wanted to spend some time with her."

"he's such a good brother. I never thought about that he also had a imouto and also that he would love somebody else from food and money." Said rei.

"ohhhhhh, I have never seen rei chan speak this big sentence in my whole life and that also appraising kiri chan" said yugo with a teasing look.

"yugo stop it you will make him angry." Kazuhiko said trying to calm rei down.

"I think I haven't told you yet that rei is also a bigbro. " hana said to yugo.

"oh I think you also have a soft spot for kids like kiri. Am I right?" yugo continued

"urusai" rei said trying to go ahead.

"rei stop" kazuhiko said trying to slow rei down.

"yugo apologise to him" junpei said.

"why should I its fun to tease both kiri and him don't you agree?"yugo said

"well I think you are right" hana said.

"hey guys lets go back its getting darker."hana said to 4 of them.

"hai" 4 of them said in unison.

9:00

With Kiri and rio

Kiri POV

"rio dinner's ready" I yelled from the kitchen. Dad wasn't home yet so I have put his share in the microwave as usual.

"coming" came rio's sweet voice. She was happy than usual. I could hear her coming came down and peeped her head through the living room doorway into dining room. She was wearing a pink pyjama with teddys made on it.

"whats for dinner tonight nii-nii"

"huh, oh well your favourite veg cutlet" I said sitting down alongside her and serving her the dish she loves.

"really, nii-nii you are the best" she said engulfing me into a bear hug but whenever she hugs me she never leaves easily shes like super glue.

"well rio dinners getting cold so please leave me" I said trying to fend her off.

"but I never want to be alone without you that's why please just for a little bit. I know you are going tomorrow but I promise I will come to cheer for you in the concert." She said her eyes tearing up. I couldn't help but smile on her she was just so closely attached to me after mom's death.

"rio please don't cry I can't tolerate you crying. And tears will make you look like a dog." I said trying to make her laugh as indeed I was going back tomorrow.

"onee- chan that was mean." She said smilling and I returned back her smile. Then we both ate our meals with a little chit chat here and there she told me about her school and I told her about all of the crash members. Today she was just beaming with happiness. After watching a movie it was 11:00 p.m. and she had felt asleep on the couch beside me. I transferred her to her room and switched the lights off.

At nearly 11:30

I got a call.

"hello who is there calling at such an ungodly hour" I said infuriated at the damned bastard who called at such a time.

"kiri kurose don't take part in the concert or you will not like the consequences." After saying this the person hunged up the phone. I was there standing still. Thoughts roaming in my head about what that person meant. I was distracted by the doorbell. I opened the door and dad was standing outside looking really tired.

"hi dad do you want to eat dinner now or bath first."

" hi son long time huh no I will skip dinner you better sleep son you have a big opportunity ahead of you. Oyasumi." He said with his goofy grin.

"okay"I said while going back to my room.

Next morning when I woke up breakfast was already on the table and dad had left for work. Well he can be caring at times. There was a note on the table it reads'my son I think it will be the last time when I will be preparing food for you. Good bye and never let your sister cry okay take care of her.'

I was just truly shocked at first but when I heard rio's voice I dismissed the thought and departed after wishing her well.

10 a.m.

I was standing at the door and waiting for someone to open the door for past 2 mins. I rang the bell again. Still the same. I rang it again then after the 15 th try someone came and I was boiling with was junpei.

"hey how much damned time do you need to open this old wrecked door." I yelled.

"kiri kiri stop please you can yell afterwards everybody's sleeping." Junpei said.

"hah, what are they doing sleeping it's already 10:15 and the competition is tomorrow." I practically yelled.

"WHAAAAAT" he screamed.

"what 'what' we have to start practicing." I told him a little calm.

"okay I will just wake everyone up you get ready okay kiri" he said while going towards hana's room.

"hai,hai" I said.

8 p.m.

Practice was over.

We were eating dinner. I was worried about the note which was left by dad today. Rio was all alone at home if the note would've been right. But why would dad so suddenly left and with a message like he was going to die. What if he was suffering from a serious illness and never told both of us about it and now he's going to die because of it. Rio wouldn't be able to live after his death also and if she will be gone too then I don't think I will be able to live upto it.

I was distracted from my thoughts by everyone screaming my name out.

"KIRI!" they all screamed.

"huh, what?" I asked a little too calmly.

"what do you mean by 'huh, what?'. You were spacing out for too long and you haven't even finished your food while everyone even rei has finished." Hana said her face between that of worry and irritation.

"I don't know" I just said calmly and started eating my food which was in reality ice cold. I didn't feel like eating so I just left half of it. And disposed it off. I could feel everyone burying holes in my back.

"what" I said rather irritatedly.

"nothing" kazuhiko said a little nervous.

Suddenly yugo came up and put his hand on my forehead as to take my temperature. I pushed his hand back and yelled at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I said

"nope, he is not sick." He said facing others.

I think I was too obvious about what happened.

"I am going to sleep" I said and went towards our room.

endPOV

normal POV

hana and other members of crash were sitting at the dining table still worried about kiri even rei.

"hey don't worry I bet he would've been tired and just wanted to sleep." Junpei said.

"well I agree with junpei as he was so energetic during practice I also think that he would be better tomorrow."said kazuhiko.

"well then lets go to sleep right."said hana

"right hana chan I also need my beauty sleep" said yugo somewhat lightning the mood.

End POV

11:45 p.m.

Kiri POV

Everyone was sound asleep. But only because of my phone's ringing I got up. Without checking the number I picked up the phone.

"hello-" after listening to the voice my eyes widened. It was the same person from yesterday.

"don't speak any word further. Time is left forfeit from the competition and you willn't have to face the consequences. And don't dare tell anybody else about it." After this the person hunged up. I sat there for some time with my eyes widened in shock still processing what it meant. But at this time I couldn't help but sleep so I dismissed it and slept.

Next day

After winning the trophy

We were all very happy. After all we had beaten so many high ranking bands. But something wasn't right and I couldn't help it. The voice of the person from the calls still ranged in my ears but I dismissed all the worries and concentrated on what was happening in front of me.

Yugo was flirting with some random girls again. Junpei and hana were discussing about our next concert and the offers. Kazuhiko was sitting beside me nervous and afraid of rei who wasn't able to catch hold of a trick and was angry.

After dinner in bedroom

When we were partying suddenly a thunderstorm started to ruin our fun and now it was raining very hard. Hana was already in her room. All five of us were in our room sitting. Yugo was babbling randomly about his girlfriends and beauty, junpei was trying a new move, rei was still trying to catch hold of that damned trick and kazuhiko was hiding behind me afraid of thunder. I couldn't help but think about rio as she was probably alone in this storm.

Suddenly my cellphone rang startling me and kazuhiko as he was right beside me. He ran away to another corner away from the window and covered blankets all over him I couldn't help but think of rio in his place.

When I picked up the phone it was that damned bastard again. I was angry and couldn't help but yell.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" unintentionally catching everyone's attention.

"don't yell kurose kun otherwise your sister will have to face the consequences. And don't even speak a word." At the mention of sister my eyes widened noticed by everyone in the room and I started to shiver.

"wh-what are you- shes at h-h-home." i said to him more to myself.

"you hadn't taken the warning seriously that's why you have to suffer the consequences. And for proof heres your sister. Hey you brat speak its your brother on phone." I was paralysed when I heard him hit her.

"onii chan help me waaaaaah they are really bad hel'sob'p me waaaaaaaah. Hey kid stop crying hey make her stop its getting me a headache" I didn't noticed when a single tear made its way down my cheek then another. Her screams. I was able to hear them clearly.

"hey listen if you want to save her come alone at the abandoned building near the central park. NOW. Otherwise your sister will die very cruelly." At this point I was crying a bucket full of salted tears.

All of them couldn't help but try to ask what happened, who was on the phone and tried to calm me down. I couldn't do anything but run out towards the building leaving them all in utter confusion and misery.

After 5 mins of grueling battle with the thunderstorm I finally reached my destination. I was able to hear rio's cries of pain and help. I ran inside as fast as I was able to and inside I saw what was of utter disbelief to me. There in front of me was rio tied to a chair blood making its way from several wounds on her both arms. Her lips were cut from right side and blood was ossing out. Her eyes were swollen red from crying. Her right leg was bruised with angry looking blue and puple spots all the way from down the knee towards the top of the foot. In the whole she was terrible.

"oh what we have here." The man beside her said looking as the boss the one who called me.

"isn't it the crash's one boy. Kurose kiri kun." He said grinning evilly.

"one-e ch-an" rio said swinging between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"rio I'm here now I will definitely take you back home. Don't worry." I looked angrily at the man there.

"leave her alone. Give her back to me." I said(yelled) to him.

"why should i. boys" he said with a click of his fingers nearly 6 men came with bats, chains, iron rods etc.

And suddenly attacked me. I was able to fend off nearly 4 of them but suddenly something hit me in the back of my head, I felt like I was losing my balance then suddenly something hit me in my chest making it painful to breathe and with a blow in my stomach I was on the ground trying to breathe. 4 men were towering over me. They parted to let the wicked man come.

"well, well. Boys finish him and leave his sister just like that she will eventually die. I'm going." He said and left.

"well I think it will be a lovely sight seeing _the _kiri kurose get beaten up." Said one of them.

"yeah you are right." Another one said.

"lets get started" 3 rd one said.

After that what I felt was pure pain and nothing else. Someone was hitting me with some kind of iron rod directly on my torso. While two of them were hitting me in my torso or my arms, while the forth one was hitting on the same area where rio's injury was on right leg bruising it. I don't know when but my consciousness abandoned me.

After 7 hours

I wake up in the same place where they had left me after beating me up. I tried to sit and was able to after worsening my torso's condition. It was really painful to breathe. There on the chair I saw rio awake crying for me to wake up. I tried to standup while taking support from the wall. At last after 8 or so tries I was able to stand up my right leg throbbing vigorously with pain but I ignored it and made my way to rio who was tied to the chair.

"rio"I said my voice even weaker than I had imagined.

"onee chan I was so worried about you I thought you would've never woken up." She started crying.

It was still dark outside and the storm was like the last time just a little calmer. I untied the ropes and carried her bridal style.

"nii chan where are we going you can't walk in the state you are in now." She said fretting over me.

"believe me I will save you." I said.

After nearly 5mins which felt like 1 hour my body was starting to give up and rio was shivering from the cold of the storm. It was good that the family doctor's hospital was nearby.

After another 5 mins we reached there. I went inside and found very few people there. Because of the storm many people weren't able to join.

"hey you boy what happened" I heard some doctor racing towards me and luck by chance it was our family doctor. By the time he came with some help I was already swinging in my place slightly.

"kiri what happened to you and rio" he asked me after taking rio gently from me and laying her on a bed which was later taken to a room.

"don't ….. tell anyone….. about this…. Not crash….. .. ..rio … kidnapped…. …threat … … .. ..competition… … .. . .. beaten me… left both of us … .. .. .. .. to .. … . . .. . .die." by this time I lost conscious and had fallen into the doctor's arms.

"poor child" I heard him. Ruffling my hair just like dad does as he layed me on the other bed.

Next day

I was standing with rio on my back. After paying for the hospital I was now heading home. It truly was a grueling night. But now only the note left by dad worried me. Well I was happy that rio was now safe.

After reaching home I phoned the carpenter and mechanic to increase security as I never want to take risks any further especially with my family.

After 2 hrs. the work was complete. I and rio were in the living room eating snacks while watching t.v.

Suddenly phone rang. It was from the hospital. They said that dad had died after being involved in a life taking car accident. It was unbelieveable. Dad wasn't in this world anymore. He had also abandoned us like mom. They said that the funeral will be arranged the day after tomorrow. And then the person hunged up. I was crying, wailing, sobbing afterall who willn't when they get that kind of news. Rio was truly heartbroken and started to wail alongside me. It was the first time I could remember I had cried myself to sleep after mom's death. It was truly horrifying news. Next day was also uneventful but at lunch time we both decided to live ourlives to the fullest.

the day of funeral

I was ready. I was wearing a black tee with black jeans and similar sneackers. Rio was wearing a black frock-kinda-thing with mid thigh black stockings and black sandals. When we reached the place we couldn't help but forget all of our resolution and started crying on the sight of our fathers dead body.

He looked so peaceful yet so much in pain. Rio was clinging onto me for her dear life and her whole body racked with sobs. I was only crying silent tears when they buried dad's body. they also tried to consolle her but their efforts were in vain.

After offering our prayers to both mom and dad we both returned home. That night rio again was crying till she felt asleep. I was by her side for the whole night. It seemed like she was having nightmares about mom's and dad's deaths. After wards I also went to bed as tomorrow was going to be a tiring day.

Next day

"what happened kiri"

This was the first thing the members of crash asked me whenever they saw me.

"hey why are you so covered in bandages?" junpei asked. They were all mother hening over me.

"well long story short some people kidnapped rio, I saved her they beat me, I end up like this, my dad was killed in accident and yesterday was the funeral" I said and everyone was giving me blank stares.

"how can you say such things void of any expressions" they chorused. Well I just saved their time and they are yelling at me.

"KIRIIII" junpei cried after hearing everything. He was crying even louder than a baby.

"well just forget about it already. I had already left all of that behind." I said not finding another way to make them stop worrying over me.

"okay we willn't try to bring this up anymore is that understood" hana said. After all of this we just headed to get ready for the upcoming concert.

THE END


End file.
